The Guardian of Mischief Meets the Nightmare King
by ThatOneNightmareQueen
Summary: I decided to write a RotG OC x Pitch Black story. There might be a hint of BlackIce, but I don't know yet. Comments/follows are appreciated! This is my first FF story, so be gentle with me. Pitch Black, Jack Frost, Bunny, North, and Tooth (c) Dreamworks
1. Chapter 1: Fear Has A Face

p style="font-family: Verdana,  
sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color:  
#fffffa;"NOTE: This is an OC story set in the land of Rise of the Guardians. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy if you do like it.  
Comments are appreciated!/p 


	2. Chapter 2: The Threat of Darkness

h2 style="margin: 0px; font-size: 20px;  
font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif; letter-spacing: -1px; color:  
#414d4c; background-color: #fffffa;"Part II: The Threat of Darkness/h2 


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Arrow

I sit on the bed of one of North's rooms, hugging my knees and resting my forehead on them. What Pitch said before the Guardians checked me over for injuries has been bothering me for the past few hours. I scratch at my ankles and sigh. This was bothering me more than I should. There was a part of Pitch I was attracted to, and a part that scared the absolute shit out of me. Well, he is the King of Nightmares, so I guess that made sense. What didn't make sense was the intense lust I felt when I was with him. Ugh.

My inner musings were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. After I flicked my fingers toward it so it unlocked, I see Jack and Toothiana walk in. Jack looked worried and Tooth looked as scared as I felt. I didn't realize I was crying until Tooth reached over and wiped the tears away. She looked like she wanted to cry when I flinched away as soon as her warm little fingers touched my skin. Jack motioned for Tooth to leave and when she did, he sat next to me and put an arm around me in an awkward one-armed hug. When I half launched myself into him and we both fell over was when the hug became less awkward. I look up at him.

"What was it like for you the first time you met Pitch?" I asked all in one breath. Jack looked away from me, almost in shame.

"It was terrifying. I didn't show my fear, but he must have smelled it on me. He . . . He tried to get me on his side, using my fear of not being accepted as bait. I almost fell for it. I wanted to join him until he threatened Babytooth." Jack said hesitantly. My eyes widened and I immediately thought about how Toothiana would be if Jack joined with Pitch. My guess was: horrified.

At that moment, North burst into the room and I immediately got off Jack. Jack and I were both blushing madly, a fact that North didn't seem to notice. The worry and horror on North's face made the embarrassment of being caught together fade away. I ask, "What's wrong?"  
He looks at me sadly.

"Pitch is attacking the warren. If we get there in time, we can save Bunny." He said. I get up and run out.

"What are we waiting for? We have to save him and Easter!" I yell back at them. I hear their running footsteps come after me and the flutter of Tooth's wings. We made it to the room where the snow globes are kept and I grabbed one. I think of Bunny and Easter and throw it on the ground. The Guardians and I run through it and appear in the middle of the warren. It was utter chaos. Nightmares were everywhere, smashing eggs and terrorizing the giant statues. A herd was surrounding Bunny, with Pitch in the middle of it all. His horrible laughter was echoing throughout the warren. I drew my obsidian sword and ran into the Nightmare sand mass, slashing expertly at any and all horses who dared come near me. I saw flashes of North's swords, Jack's ice, and Sandman's dream sand whips, smiling. My initial fear melted away and adrenaline took over. The battle seemed to go on forever until all five of us stood in a circle around Bunny, backs to the Hope Guardian. My and North's swords were poised defensively in front of him. Jack and I were staring right into the Boogeyman, no fear showing through. Pitch rolled his eyes at us and smiled smugly.

"The big six, all in one place. I must say, I am a little star struck. Never did I suspect I could have Hope, Memories, Wonder, Dreams, Fun and Mischief all to myself. I'm sad to say only half of you will be of use to me." Pitch said, his monotone voice echoing throughout the silent warren. When he said 'half of you', his eyes wandered to Sandy, Jack, and myself. I couldn't repress the shiver than ran through me. My free hand was taken by a rather cold one, and I look at Jack. He smiles reassuringly and squeezes. I squeeze back and look back at Pitch defiantly. He laughs and begins speaking anew. "What's this we have here? A little mischievous fun love? How touching." He sneered. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Jack yelled out, let go of my hand, and launched himself at Pitch. I was the first one to react and pushed Jack out of the way before the Nightmare sand hit him. It hit me square in the back and hurt like hell. Jack and I fell to the ground at the same time. I am screaming in pain as the sand started to cover my body, sinking into my mouth and burying itself within my skin. The pain made my inhuman grip on my sword loosen and the sword fell to the grassy ground in a muted thud. The sand began to bind my limbs together and in doing so I fell next to my sword. The last thing to be covered where my eyes, and I saw the tears off every one of the Guardians, the major amount coming from Jack. I tried to yell for them to go but I only gagged on more sand. The last thing I heard was Pitch's laughter before all was quiet and went black.

It seemed an eternity has passed before the sand retreated and I could hear anything again. I was lying on my side, one of my arms fully extended above me while the other was curled up by my chest. My legs felt cold and a little numb. I blinked away my confusion and slowly sat up. It took me a minute to remember where I was and why. The warren was empty and deathly quiet. I looked up to see Pitch standing close to me, looking down at me in concern. I stood up and faced him. He cupped my cheek gently.

"Are you alright, darling? I hope the transformation didn't hurt you too bad." He almost whispered. I nod and hug him. He laughs a little and pushes me away a bit. "Before we can do any of that, I want you to see yourself. The dark suits you much better than dull black and green." He says. I look for a mirror and find it at once, a few paces to my left. I float over and stand firmly in front of it, My once pale skin is now a dull grey, just like Pitch's. My sleeveless green and black shirt was replaced with a long sleeved shirt topped with an old style military vest (Author's Note: kind of like the jacket Gerard Way was wearing in the Welcome to the Black Parade music video) and long pants tucked into what looked like my old boots, minus the green trim and now up to my knees. The trim on the boots as well as the jacket are now the lightest shade of grey I have seen. My hair was down to my butt, silky and pitch black. I no longer had my wrist gauntlets. They were replaced by the long, loose sleeves of the shirt. I nodded in approval and turned back to Pitch. I caught him looking at my body. I laughed sensually and did a pose.

"See anything you like, my lord?" I say. His cheeks turn a darker shade of grey and he looks away.

"Enough fooling around. We must now make plans to acquire Jack and the Sandman." He says sternly. I stand normally and nod. Before we leave, I grab my sword and put it back in the sheath on my waist. We leave shortly after, my thoughts filled with my new life and the possibilities ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured Fun

_Jack_

Weeks have passed since Pitch took Nikita. Nothing major has happened, at least not yet. Even now, I still couldn't believe it. Nikita and I were getting along so well, and I felt something for her I thought (stupidly) I had once felt for Pitch. Love. If he had not interfered, I would have confessed my feelings to her. What goes better than Fun and Mischief? We were two sides of a coin. Now, all hope of ever getting her back is gone. Well, for me anyway. North and the rest of the Guardians are doing all they can to make rescue plans while I do what I did when we lost Sandy: Stay away from the others and mope. Every time I sleep, all I dream about is her capture. Her screams and Pitch's laughter echo throughout my conscious when I wake up. It has to stop. I don't care what the Guardians say, I'm going after them somehow.

My thoughts are stopped by North bursting into my room. I look up, slightly startled.

"Jack, we have to go. There is trouble at Tooth Palace." He said in a rush. I get up and follow him to the sleigh room. While running, I feel an odd sense of déjà vu. I remember doing this years ago. I hope the results of this mission aren't as bad as they were back then. We jump into the sleigh and take off at once. North takes out a snow globe, throws it out some yards away, and we are at Tooth Palace at once. Instead of the hordes of Nightmares like last time, we see nothing. At first. When we get closer, we see the chaos is all inside. I yell at North to land near the Palace, grab Sandy, and fly straight to the war inside. Sandy and I start fighting at once, striking as soon as they all turned their attention to us. I see a black clad figure near the pillars, but I can't tell who it is. I shoot my ice in that direction, clearing a path for myself. I fly straight for the figure and almost drop my staff. It wasn't Pitch, as I expected. It was Nikita.

_Loki Nikita_

I couldn't help but smile when I see the shock bloom on Jack Frost's face. His reaction was perfect. But, there was only one thing missing. What was it again? Oh, yes. _A touch of fear,_ I hear Pitch's voice echo in my mind. My smile grows into a sadistic one as my personal Nightmare trots up next to me. I am the first one to speak within the chaos around us.

"Do you like what I did with the place, Jack? If you ask me, I think it looks better this way," I say, my voice colder than it was as a Guardian. _Guardian . . . _Such a pathetic title. Jack's eyes narrow in anger and he shoots icicles in my direction. I raise my hand to form a wall of Nightmare sand and see the icicles burst on impact. My mare whinnies in excitement and nudges me, begging me to ride her and attack. I run a hand through her mane and smile. "Not yet, my darling. Let the fear begin to flow first." I turn my attention back to a shell shocked Jack.

"Nikita . . . what has he done to you?" Jack asked. I smirk at him and make gestures with my hands. The Nightmares all around stop and come back to me, standing at attention in groups, the fairies inside fluttering and chirping crazily. Their fear is just so adequate. I see Sandman freeze, his whips drooping down as he puts his arms at his sides. When he looks at me, his eyes widen in shock and . . . there it is . . . fear. Sweet, delicious fear. I flick my eyes to a hole in the wall and see the other Guardians arrive. The same reaction as from the Guardians of Dreams and Fun. I wave and do a mock curtsy.

"Glad to see me again?" I ask, my voice growing colder and meaner. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are we going to fight?" I draw my swords (yes swords; the second was a gift from Pitch) and stand with one above my head and the other perpendicular to my body. Everything is still frozen. I flick my eyes to the Nightmares without fairies and move my head forward slightly. "Behold the armada!" I shout as those Nightmares and I charge forward as one. The Nightmares with fairies and teeth boxes head for the dark crevices and go back home. My first target is Jack; my main order was to capture him. The invasion of Tooth Palace was the bait. When I return, Pitch is going to reward me heavily.

Jack saw me coming and charged. The sword in my left hand easily blocks his glowing staff and the other goes for his torso. It slashes a part of his hoodie and the tip cuts his skin ever so slightly. I smile when I see the Nightmare sand creep into his skin. It'll take a minute or so for the pain to set in and transformation to begin. The fight keeps going, and Jack is slowly losing. His strength is fading fast, thanks to the sand. I am about to go in for the kill when I feel something wrap around me. I look down and see it's one of Sandy's whips. I only have time to look up and mutter, "Shit," before getting pulled to Sandy, lifted in the air, and slammed into the ground from twenty feet in the air. A mortal might have passed out, at worst died, but I am not mortal nor a normal immortal. The fall knocks the wind out of me, but I recover easily and notice I managed to keep a death grip on my weapons. I use the Nightmare sword to cut the whip and block North's attack. I see Tooth helping Jack and wave a hand toward her and watch as the sand throws her against a wall. Hard. I see blood begin to flow from the back of her head.

Next targets to eliminate: Bunny, North, and Sandman. North and I are battling, sword to sword. An advantage I have is being smaller, younger, and faster. I kick his legs out beneath him and stab him in the belly with the obsidian sword. He yells out in agony and I feel his fear of fading away. I lean down and whisper, "Oh, don't worry, old man. You won't die. Not yet." As I pull back and take the sword out, I turn around and face Bunny and Sandy and watch in delight as they are being surrounded by my lovely Nightmares. Sandy is going crazy with his whips, and I see puffs of color appear in the depths of my darkness from Bunny's egg bombs. This irritates me and I take to the sky. I put my swords away and holds my arms out to the Nightmare sand. It swirls around my arms and goes straight for the bunny and corrupts him. I mean only to put down this one, not turn him. As soon as he is pinned down efficiently enough, I turn to Sandman. The Nightmares back off and stare at Sandman and me, ravishing the tension. Bunny's moans of effort are getting annoying, so I gag him with the sand. The silence is afterward is bliss. The stare down begins again. We start to circle each other. I am the first to strike. My Nightmare sword easily cuts through his dream sand whips easily. I yawn in the middle of the battle. It feels like it's dragging on too long. I stab through his defenses and pin him down with nightmare sand. As soon as I am sure he's down, I turn and scoop up a withering and whimpering Jack Frost. I look him in his icy blue eyes and smile a sweet smile he loved before I was turned.

"Don't worry, Jackie. It'll all be over soon." I say as I brush hair out of his face. He no longer keeps up the brave act, just breaks down and starts crying. Long ago, I would have felt bad. Now, I relish his pain. "It's okay. It'll all be okay soon." I whisper as I mount my favorite mare. I move Jack so he is bound to me by Nightmare sand and we take off. A strand of sand brings my sword back and I sheath it, looking back to see all other strands retreat. The remaining Guardians rush off to Toothiana and North as the rest of my sand disappears. I laugh and turn back to see an especially dark crevice in the wall. I go to it and stop before I enter.

"It's been fun, Guardians, and I'd love to play more, but I have to go." I tell them. They look at me with a mix of hatred and sorrow. I wave and say, "I bid you farewell. Until next time, dear ones . . . " As that was said, I disappear into the shadows and reappear before my lord, Pitch. He smiles at me and walks up to me, still mounted on my mare and holding onto the shaking hands of Jack.

"Well done, my darling." He says as he strokes my arm. "Now, we must start phase two. But first, you and I have unfinished business." He smiles at me seductively. His Nightmare sand takes Jack into some prison cell as I dismount and am taken into Pitch's arms. He strokes my cheek and gives me a loving kiss. "Come," He says as he leads me into his chambers.


End file.
